


无人之境

by Sharon0113



Category: QT - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharon0113/pseuds/Sharon0113
Kudos: 14





	无人之境

【喜欢这首歌的人多半有故事，而这故事不能说。】

这世界最坏罪名，叫作太易动情。

昏暗的灯光，碰撞的酒杯，舞池里交汇的人影，无一不让周涛感觉到心烦意乱。

离职这么些年，这方面的应酬似乎比从前更甚了。曾经自己好歹能在相熟的人那儿靠着“以奶代酒”的本事喝趴吴牧野他们，可正儿八经谈事情的时候，这一套是行不通的。于是周涛想了个新办法，就是故意不带司机。

今天这个酒会是熟人办的，不乏有以前在电视台时的同行来给周涛打招呼。没有预料到的是，周涛一眼便看到了人群中的她。就像是多年来保持的习惯，她总能看到最耀眼的那个人。

而那个人，永远都是董卿。

现场似乎因为董卿的出现有些许躁动。也是，《中国诗词大会》和《朗读者》的成功确实让一大批路人被董卿圈粉，良好的路人缘让她走到哪儿都能带来人气。不远处的董卿兴许是感受到有道视线一直落在自己身上，越过周遭的人群往周涛这边走，步伐不紧不慢，周涛却迫切地希望这段路再长一些。

那人搁自己跟前站定，眉眼含笑，似乎是在等自己这个前同事先开口。

“董老师好久不见。”是不相熟的人惯有的开场白。

“总监，好久不见。”董卿似乎使坏地保留着曾经的称呼。

事实上她俩真的并不太熟，以前周涛在台里的时候名义是负责综艺部，实际手头并无实权，就像给了你一个“总监”的头衔，然而你永远只能隔岸观火。所以她鲜少能有机会如此近距离的与董卿面对面，为数不多的几次交流无非是部门开总结会或者筹备会的时候，她要替主任去逮住企图翘会的董卿。现如今离职这么久再见到这个人，周涛竟然有一种微妙的尴尬。

“我有个想法，不知道周总有没有兴趣听一听。”董卿伸手从身旁路过的酒保那儿拿了一杯香槟递给周涛——周涛没接。

董卿是个聪明人，周涛此举已经是在拒绝她，兴许是碰壁过许多次，她的表情看起来是在意料之中，不过是顺手把高脚杯搁在周涛身后的长桌上，却让她俩的距离陡然拉近。

“想不到，周总会放弃我这么好的活广告。”

周涛轻笑，这直来直去的性格倒是和在电视台时一模一样。

“有没有人跟董老师说过，你的性格不适合谈判。”这是肯定的语气。

“既然都拒绝我了，您就不属于潜在的合作对象了。”言下之意便是，她没必要用对合作方的迂回态度。

“我自己开车来的，不喝酒。”不过是迟疑了那么几秒钟，董卿居然以为自己是在拒绝她。周涛心想着以前怎么没发现董卿这么有意思，她可是个唯利是图的商人。正如董卿所言，她确实是块很好的活招牌。如果周涛投资的品牌能够给她的节目冠名，凭借董卿的国民度和粉丝效应，未来提升销量也许并不是难事。

这次换董卿不好意思地吃了瘪，以前她翘会跟周涛交锋，每次都是周涛败下阵来。最近赞助的事情搞得她焦头烂额，也许是因为她太好面子，有求于旧同事实在有点尴尬嘴上自然就不饶人了一些。

“这里人多嘴杂不适合谈事情，等过两天我们再约吧。”周涛从西装上衣的内层摸出一张自己的名片递给董卿，甚至没管董卿答不答应，自顾自地离开宴会厅。

这个地方太闷了，周涛向来不喜欢这样的场合。

可她不得不承认，董卿这女人就像罂粟花一样，让人着迷。

“切，还不是变相拒绝我。”董卿望着她离去的背影，低声说道。话是这么说，董卿却暗暗攥紧了那张名片，转头也离开了宴会厅。

周涛驱车回到家已经是深夜，按常理来说她的丈夫应该不在家，但此刻周涛望着透过猫眼传来的微弱光亮，心下犯了难。她和路云之间的关系说好听点叫商业联姻，说不好听点是各取所需，没有感情基础的婚姻于周涛而言不过是为了扩大彼此的事业版图，因此她俩除了公关危机时会共处一室，其余时间路云都睡的公司附近的酒店或是别的居所，这套房是结婚前路云送给她的，而作为回礼周涛投资了路云公司的一个项目，因此这套房子她住得心安理得。

这么多年为了避免不必要的尴尬，她俩连饭都很少一起吃，一是两人都太忙，二是路云也不是个安分守己的男人。早前周涛的秘书给她提供过外面那个女人的资料，周涛看了一眼便没再留意，的的确确是寻常人家的女儿，他俩在一起多长时间周涛不清楚，可路云不会也没可能给她一个名分。

他们这个圈子的人素来如此，名利场里打滚的人多得是身不由己。当初她从电视台出来依托着积攒下来的人脉白手起家，什么样的局没去过，再烈的酒递到她手上她也能一饮而尽。后来事业渐渐步入正轨，她早已失了谈情说爱的心思。从背景来说，她不是路太太的最佳人选，但论和路云的相熟程度，她会是一个适合撑场面又不会干扰路云私生活的“太太”。正是因为太熟，路云放心地把她带回了路家，接着放心地大摆宴席娶了她。

周涛迅速在脑海里过了一遍最近听到的圈子里的风声，并无她和路云的八卦。现下路云出现在这里，她怎么想都觉得奇怪。不过这毕竟是她的屋子，她没有不进去的道理。

“今天怎么有空过来？”一进屋，周涛先发制人问道。

“没事就不能过来？”路云反问。虽说两人熟得跟亲兄弟一样，但毕竟名义上的夫妻关系摆在那儿，周涛还是有些避讳这种孤男寡女共处一室的局面。况且路云一向在她面前过于随意，深夜出现这种情况更加让她不悦。

“可别，您可是无事不登三宝殿的人。”

“好吧，我是被赶出来的。”路云坦然承认，甚至理了理略微有些褶皱的西装，重新坐直身子示意周涛过来坐。路云鲜少与她谈及关于那个女人的情况，毕竟周涛在法律意义上还挂着路太太的头衔，他再不爱她，也不能这样堂而皇之地提起那个不被家族承认的女人。

“你又惹伯父生气了？周涛一时间没往那方面想，她太懂也太擅长对风月场的事情睁一只眼闭一眼，路云不说她便可以装聋作哑，本就是利益上各取所需，没必要在感情上宣示主权。

“不是，是她把我赶出来的。”

“她？”

“哎周涛咱俩这么熟了，好歹我们也是夫妻关系，你不可能没查过我吧。”路云盯着周涛的眼睛，似乎想看穿她的想法。

“哦你说她啊……我知道她的存在，你把别人怎么着了将你路老板扫地出门？”周涛轻笑，路云这样的狼狈时刻实在少见。

“她怀孕了。”路云讲完，低着头不敢看周涛的反应。

周涛的脑海里有什么东西“哗啦”一声破碎，“孩子”对路云这样的豪门来说意味着什么她很清楚，她和路云结婚几年并无所出，有很大的原因是两人并未有实际性的进展，何况本就是一出戏，周涛更加不可能假戏真做。路伯父一直催促着两人赶紧要个孩子，让周涛定下心来好好备孕，其他的他可以帮忙看着。周涛又怎么会听不懂路老先生的意思，在她备孕生子期间，自己公司的一切同样要交给路家。要是真有了孩子，她和路云以后如果要因为利益关系拆伙，岂不是难上加难。现如今外面那个女人有了孩子，对于寻常人家来说只有结婚才对未出世的孩子最好，可路云没办法娶她，“母凭子贵”也是不可能的。

“你希望我做什么？”周涛叹了口气，这么多年路云在生意上真的帮了她很多忙，她一个女人出来打拼是不容易，偶尔靠路云走走捷径之类的事情她也干过。

“……我也不知道你能帮我什么。”

“我和她在一起十年了。”

周涛没料到他们会是长久的恋爱关系，她突然很佩服那个女人，不图名分跟了路云十年。

“这么多年我爸对这件事情一直是佯装看不见，只要我不会说想娶她，也不提她带进路家，我爸就不会管我。我爸很快就会知道她怀孕的事情，到时候他会做出什么事情来我几乎不敢想……”讲到最后，高傲的路云还有些沮丧。人到中年，连自己爱的人都保护不了，手握着大笔财富到头来不过是一场空梦。

“那她怎么想的？”

“她说她自己去把孩子打掉，我不同意。这不刚吵了一架把我给赶出来了。”

若是从别人口中听到这样的故事，周涛或许会觉得这女人段位确实有点高，但现在女主角是路云爱了十年的女孩，周涛没有立场去点评些什么。

“如果你有需要的话，我可以离婚。”

“周涛，对不起。”

“别跟我道歉，我受不起。我们俩当初结婚的时候说好的，谁也不欠谁。伯父那边你不好去说的话，就我去说。”她最终还是选择了妥协，即便这会给她带来不小的损失。兴许是出于作为女性的同理心，周涛很想帮帮那个女人。

“其实，还有一个办法……”路云欲言又止。

“什么？”

“就我们花点钱去做个试管婴儿，找个代孕……”

“你疯了？那是犯法的！”周涛差点抓起靠枕扔向路云。

“你知不知道你在说什么？”她盯着路云气不打一出来。

“我这不是着急了吗？好好好当我没说，我想着咱们有了孩子再离婚，我爸抱上孙子了也就不管我和她的事情了。”

“行，就算你这个想法可行，我能等，你爱的人大着肚子能等吗？我看你真是越活越回去了。”

“唉也是……都怪我，你说十年了都相安无事，这怎么突然间……”

周涛没吭声，她没有资格去指责路云，当初既然选择了各取所需，她就失去了指责路云处理不好自己私事的资格，严格意义来说，她才算那个可耻的插足者。上流社会里边儿多得是这样类似的事情，周涛也听说了有合伙伙伴强迫自己的儿女相亲结婚，孩子的幸福不过是生意的筹码。

然而她改变不了大环境。

不合时宜的，周涛想起了董卿——那个流连于酒会被拒绝了无数次仍然毫不死心的主持人，她是否也厌恶这些呢？以前在电视台的时候，周涛觉得她更倾向于高岭之花，可如今她看到了董卿的妥协和抗争，竟然不知道该惋惜还是该高兴。

“今晚你睡客房，正好下午我刚让佣人来打扫了卫生。”她出声打破沉默，此时此刻她唯一能做的也许只有收留路云一晚这么简单的事情了。

“对了，你和那小明星怎么样了？”路云突然想到了这桩八卦，忍不住问道。

“先声明，我和他什么事都没有。那个弟弟把我当知心大姐姐，我给他一些资源不过就是举手之劳的事情。”半年多以前有个选秀出来的男明星在一次活动上认识周涛以后便死皮赖脸地跟着周涛，也不管周涛什么身份是不是已婚，什么东西都给周涛讲，开心的不开心的也都会跟她分享。后来周涛心情烦闷的时候便会习惯性地找他出来喝酒唱k，只是可惜她对比她小这么多的男生提不起半点兴趣。

“没有感情生活你不会太无趣吗？”

“不会，一个人也挺好的，少了去分担别人喜怒哀乐的义务和责任，我能有更多的心思去工作。”

“那你挣这么多钱给谁花？”

“给我自己花，我爱咋挥霍咋挥霍。”周涛没好气地怼道。

“行行行，我说不过你。说正事儿，后天在泰国有个亚太区企业家高峰论坛，我没心思去，就自作主张把名字改成你的了。”

“也成，就当我即将作为离异女性去散散心，你趁这段时间好好地处理一下你的私事，等我回来该去民政局还是该干嘛，你得给我个答复。”

“周涛，谢谢你。”

从北京到苏梅岛没有直飞的航线，周涛早上起来去了趟公司交接好相关事宜后立刻回家收拾行李赶往机场。等落地坐上酒店派来的接机车，已经是当地时间晚上十点了，周涛在心里暗骂路云真会整她，一路舟车劳顿哪还有半点来参加论坛的企业家样子。

苏梅岛是泰国的第三大岛，距离首都曼谷约560公里，当地码头有专门的游轮往返曼谷和普吉岛，从开发到如今不过才20年，因为时间不长，在某种意义上来说，这里还保留有原始风情的宁静环境与企业家们快节奏的生活与充满都市气息的身份格格不入。

论坛进行到最后一天，周涛实在熬不过冗长的报告和所谓的经验分享，于是偷偷从后门溜出了会议厅，却未曾想在酒店大门口，周涛碰见了带着鸭舌帽一身休闲装的董卿。

“董老师？”周涛试探性地叫住她。

董卿其实早就看到了周涛，诧异之外是不想在异国他乡碰见熟人，正准备鞋底抹油开溜，没想到却被看见了。

“周总。”董卿笑着回头跟周涛打招呼。

“你来这儿干什么？”

“我来找人。”

“嗯？你对赞助这么锲而不舍的吗？跟我跟到泰国来了。”

“我不是来找你的。”董卿也是个脾气的人，白了周涛一眼。

“我来找我想请的一个经济学家。”她报了个名字，丝毫没畏惧周涛。

“不凑巧他有点事，没来参加这次论坛。”

说起来这个经济学家和周涛还挺熟的，如果董卿真想请邀请他，她倒是可以引荐一下。这个念头一出来，周涛自己都被吓了一跳。往常她没这么热心，也许是因为路云那档子事，搞得她比以前心软太多。

“行吧，那我就收拾东西改签回国了。”

“哎等等……”周涛下意识地伸手拽住对方纤细白皙的手臂，一瞬间两人都愣住了。

似乎感觉到了董卿的尴尬也为了掩饰自己的尴尬，周涛不太好意思地开口道:“来都来了，我请你喝一杯吧，顺便谈谈你之前说的想法。”

她看穿了董卿嘴唇微抿本想拒绝的神情，但再听到谈谈那个想法的刹那，对方眼底的光彩都快要溢出来了。其实她自己也惊讶于自己会开口挽留并不太熟还带着目的走向她的旧同事，但似乎潜意识里她不太想让董卿失望。既然她这么执着一路转机追到了苏梅岛，就只为请一个嘉宾，兴许这个未成形的节目值得一听。

“好。”

苏梅岛遍地都是各式各样的酒吧，两人在查汶海滩边上选了一家相对清净还没有驻唱歌手来的清吧。无论在哪个领域，酒桌永远是最适合也是最容易促成交易的地方。一落座，酒保就走过来用蹩脚的泰式英文问她俩需要喝点什么，周涛按照惯例脱口而出“Long Island Iced Tea”。

“Mojito，thanks.”

酒保点头让她们稍等，便走向了调酒台。

“大晚上的喝长岛冰茶，等会儿我可不负责送你回去。”董卿摘下鸭舌帽，一头栗色的短发随即自然地垂下，凌乱又不失层次美。

“你太小看我了，倒是你一杯莫吉托也挺会给我省钱。”

“我不太爱喝酒。”董卿自然地转移开话题，没接她话。你来我往又聊了几句，她的目光逐渐被桌上的摇铃所吸引，正准备拿起来看看，却被周涛轻而易举地抓住了她的右手。

“在泰国，这个铃铛可不能随便摇。”

“为什么？”董卿虽然读了很多书，但过去的很多年鲜少有机会出国，对于这些风土人情其实了解甚少。

“你摇了，今晚全场的消费就都是你买单。”

“那如果我偏要摇呢？”董卿用手撑住下巴，望着周涛的眼神里透露出一丝狡黠。有那么一瞬间，周涛觉得自己像狐狸眼中的猎物，早已堕入了圈套。

“你要是喜欢可以摇来试试，我身上还有多的泰铢。”她答得真诚，这似乎超出了董卿的预料。

对方不着痕迹地将手从她温热的掌心里抽出，说道：“我不欠别人人情。”周涛不经意间将手举到鼻前闻了闻，是Dior花漾淡香氛的味道，不浓烈但并不代表使用它的人没有攻击性。

“行了，说正事吧。企划书带了吗？”

“文件在我手机里，因为走得急，我没来得及拿。”董卿滑开手机递给周涛。

周涛一边把手机接过来一边说道：“你说你何必飞这么远久过来呢？等他回国不就好了。”

“不行，请嘉宾得拿出诚意。况且这位先生挺难约到的，我让团队试了好几次都失败了......”

“那你找我的赞助，也得拿出诚意来。”周涛对她不依不饶，手指敲打着桌面在等待她的回答。其实往常周涛在商业上并不是如此随心所欲不正经，偏偏遇上曾经的“死对头”董卿，她突然来了玩心想逗逗她。

“以后收视率出来了，你自然就会看到我的诚意。”清了清嗓，董卿便开始正经地合着企划书的内容给她介绍，这份企划书董卿早已背得烂熟于心，周涛全程都拿着董卿的手机配合着董卿好听的嗓音在看具体内容。这个想法确实挺不错，但是同样风险也不小。在选秀综艺扎堆的快节奏互联网里，这档主打文化历史和经典剧目的人文类节目很容易就被淹没，如果情怀牌打得好嘉宾阵容也给力的话，是会引起轰动的。周涛一向不爱下注，这次遇上董卿她倒是想要试试。

等董卿讲完，周涛将手机递还给她，接着打开自己的微信二维码搁到董卿跟前对她说：“加个微信吧，方便联系。等我回国以后会传一份合同给你过目，如果没问题的话我们再约个时间签约。”

“你答应了？”董卿似乎没料到自己会这么爽快，嘴角的笑意藏都藏不住。

“我这人不喜欢打赌，不过好歹以前我是你名义上的上司，万一这次我押对了呢？”

“谢谢周总！”

正事谈完，酒保端上来的酒温度刚刚好，两人有一搭没一搭地聊了聊电视台这几年的变化，晚场开始前周涛用流利的英文叫酒保送了点小吃过来。餐盘一落下周涛便把它推到董卿跟前，示意她吃一点。

“空腹喝酒可不太好。”

“多谢。”

“对了，你住的哪个酒店？”

“就你们论坛定的那家。”

“嗯，等会儿还可以一起回去，这儿晚上不太安全，你一个女孩子喝了酒单独回去我也不放心。”

“说得你不是女的一样。”

“我学过一段时间空手道。”

“......”

到了晚场时间，本来该来的驻唱歌手一直没有来，酒吧老板想找客人助兴便提出发50泰铢作为奖励。兴许是旅游的淡季，这家酒吧除了当地的常客以外只有她们一桌是外国游客。周涛在听清楚老板的规则以后回头看董卿，发现她有点跃跃欲试的样子。

“想去就去呗。”

“我就看看。”董卿不接招。

“真不去啊？50泰铢呢。”

“50泰铢就10块钱。”

“去吧，我又不笑你。”

见董卿还有点犹豫，周涛决定推她一把:“你去唱首歌，明天的机票退掉我请你出海。”

“免了吧周总，我去唱首歌就当祝我们合作愉快。”董卿冲她眨眨眼，便起身走向小型舞台。

酒吧老板见有个漂亮的中国女人自告奋勇上台，乐意得用不太流利的中文向董卿打招呼。董卿走到机器前点了一首前奏就很熟悉英文歌，是Chris Medina的《What Are Words》。

——Anywhere you are I am near（不管你在哪里 我都会在你身边）

——Any where you go I'll be there（不管你去哪里 我会如影随形）

——Anytime you whisper my name you'll see（无论何时 只要你轻声呢喃我的名字你会发现）

——How every single promise I'll keep（我会信守对你的每个承诺）

——Cause what kind of guy would I be（因为我就是 这样的人）

周涛曾经在会所谈生意时也遇到过那种假意深情的男人拿着麦对着欢场女子唱这首歌，虚伪到令人心生厌恶。可董卿不一样，周涛没听过女声翻唱的版本，好像董卿的每一个发音都恰到好处，好像她的嗓音很配这首歌，好像......这是董卿特地唱给她的。

一曲毕，酒吧老板拿了50泰铢给董卿，连连夸她“beautiful and sweet voice”，董卿自然听懂了，开心地收下道谢后回到了酒桌。借着暧昧的暖光灯，周涛看到了董卿含笑的眉眼和脸颊浅浅的梨涡，再到白色衬衣领口遮掩的雪白脖颈，美到她找不到合适的形容词，一切辞藻放在董卿身上都太过浅显。

好看。

周涛心想，董卿跟她见过的许多空有皮囊的明星不一样。

“想什么呢？”董卿出声打断了她的思绪。

“董老师好看。”她顺嘴接到，讲完自觉失言却又在期待董卿的反应。

“唱首歌回来就给我这么高的评价呀。”

“嗯，希望董老师录节目也能多唱唱歌，收视率得爆。”

“行，周总发话我一定实施。”讲完，她笑着双手抱拳冲周涛作揖。气氛一下子轻松了许多，一杯长岛冰茶难得剩下半杯，董卿跟前那杯放了薄荷的莫吉托倒是只余几块冰，红晕悄悄地爬上董卿的双颊，周涛瞧了个真切，并且暗暗记下了董卿喝酒容易上脸这个特征。她放了酒钱和小费在桌上以后，示意董卿一起回去。董卿正准备把帽子重新戴上，周涛再次摁住她的手——这是今天她们第三次肢体接触，董卿没躲，顺从地把帽子拿手里扇了几下风。

“就当来度个假吧，轻松一点。”她说。

这句话意思再明显不过，她希望董卿再在苏梅岛多玩几天，远离聚光灯远离媒体，就当一个普通人。

“周总是想给我当免费导游吗？”董卿把帽子换了只手拿，这次微风吹向周涛。

“我做了攻略。”她突然发现自己在董卿面前一点强硬态度自己都拿不出来，倒是一味地妥协，这很不像她。

“可以啊，反正《朗读者》最后一期得等到那位经济学家同意了才能录。”

“我帮你约。”她斩钉截铁地说道。

董卿没接腔，顺着海水涨潮的方向往周涛身边靠近了一些。又往前走了几步，周涛弯腰脱下高跟鞋一脚踩进柔软的沙滩里。查汶海滩绵延六公里，这片沙滩一向以白沙闻名，踩在上面行走其实特别舒服。这条海岸线沿途都有各式的酒店、餐厅和酒吧，一路都有恰到好处的光亮。周涛提着高跟鞋走在前面，一边是清澈的海水一边是柔软的白色沙粒，她恰巧走在交汇处，像是刻意戏水的孩子。

董卿脱掉运动鞋跟在后面盯着前面女人好看的背影出神。那人的墨绿色西装裁剪得很好，贴合她身材曲线的同时又不会显得死板，她的裤腿本就不太长，刚好到她的小腿肚，独独留下令人遐想的纤细脚踝。一双高跟鞋随意地提在她的左手，鞋跟随着前面人的动作碰撞发出轻微响声，但并不影响董卿眼里画面的美感，她的白色皮包挂在右肩上，所有的事物都恰到好处。

周涛觉得这是她转行以来难得的轻松时刻，一切都让人心旷神怡。她知道董卿一直默默地跟在她后面，奇怪的是她俩不说话也不会觉得尴尬，好似多年好友般拥有难以言说的默契。她心想，要不是许久以前各自身份所迫，她和董卿或许会成为很好的朋友。她们的酒店位于查汶沙滩最繁华的一段，顺着酒店贴心竖立的提示牌上了台阶，周涛仍然光脚踏在酒店为了配合风格修建的木地板，她回头冲董卿笑，这时候是长岛冰茶的后劲上来了，她着实有些情难自已，也许是面对董卿使她卸下防备，她轻声冲董卿说道：“回吧。”

“好，早点休息。”董卿心想她应该就住的海景独栋小别墅，背后的那扇门应该通向的是周涛的房间，转身正欲离去，一声像是裹了蜜一般的呼唤让她脚步一顿。她听见了这么多年头一遭周涛叫她的全名：“董卿。”

“怎么了？”她没有回头。

“你有喜欢的人吗？”她问。

这个问题实在逾距，尤其对于从前她俩并不太熟的关系，现下还加了一层合作伙伴，董卿没敢回头去看周涛什么表情，只是淡淡地答道：“没有。”

“可惜了...”

“周涛你醉了，早点休息吧明天见。”董卿打断她的话，迈步离开了海景房的区域。她向来不知道，多年以来的周涛习惯了仰视她，习惯了把她放在眼里心底最耀眼的位置，只是一种奇怪的崇拜和肯定，甚至都不曾走进过她的生活。这次陡然出现的赞助机会彻底把两人的身份调换，董卿有求于人态度变得低了一些，兴许本能使得周涛不愿看见这样的她，无形之中成了一次契机。

这天夜里，周涛睡得前所未有的安稳。

第二天早上起来二人在海边的餐厅撞了个正着，董卿一袭淡粉色吊带过膝长裙，脚上是轻巧的人字拖，海风吹拂着她的裙摆轻微地飘摇，她的身后是阳光照耀下流光溢彩的水天一色。有那么一瞬间周涛想把这幅画面永久珍藏——珍藏为自己的所有物。

周涛对昨晚上自己问了什么有些印象，董卿见到她却依旧是笑眼盈盈，仿佛昨夜分别以前被窥探私事的人不是她。

她该生气的呀。

她为什么不生气？

“过来坐呀，不是说带我去出海吗？”董卿端着餐盘冲她招手。

“我已经给他们打过电话了，等会儿有车过来接我们去码头。”周涛走到董卿对面放下手提包，答完转身去选餐。

苏梅岛上酒店的早餐偏西化，刚烤出炉的牛角包和咖啡、吐司配上黄油，还有各色的蔬菜沙拉。周涛平常上班在公司也是吃的这些，自然没觉得不适应，倒是董卿习惯了电视台楼下的永和豆浆，突然让她早上吃坚硬的法棍和全麦面包，她实在有些难以下咽。

“要不要点份面来吃？”周涛看穿了她的些许窘迫，主动开口询问她。

“不用啦，我没这么娇气。对了，你什么时候回去？”

“我没太多假，最迟后天晚上吧。”实际上周涛订的是后天早上的机票，现下因为董卿的同行，她竟然想抛下工作多玩一段时间。

“本来我是打算跟那位专家接洽好了就玩几天的，所以酒店也是订到的后天。”

“挺巧的，不然你也买后天的？”

“嗯，我买的后天早上国航的飞机，要在曼谷中转一下。”

“好。”周涛应了一声，抿咖啡的时候不自觉地笑了笑，她的飞机恰好也是那班，当真是蛮巧的。

吃过早饭，两人先各自回房间拿上背包，接着在酒店大堂坐着等了一会儿，才见一个高大壮硕的泰国人拿着手机走到她们跟前，和她们确认订单信息。泰国的游船项目大都是包船出海，因为没有事先跟旅行社联系，上了泰国特色的双跳车周涛才意识到还有外国人在，尤其是其中一个外国人不时盯着董卿看，搞得周涛心里莫名其妙地不是滋味。到达码头下车时，那老外抢在董卿前面跳下车，然后回头看起来特别绅士地朝董卿伸出手，表示自己乐意帮忙。董卿没理，反而给周涛递过一个眼神，周涛便笑着扶住她下车。老外吃了瘪，也不好意思再来打扰，倒是落得清净。

船长是个年轻的泰国小伙子，看起来应该是岛上的渔民，皮肤黝黑身材健壮，长得还算端正。周涛上船后就瞥见了董卿望着人家的眼神，轻咳两声说道：“别看了，我觉得也不是很帅。”

“你说的可不算数。”董卿笑着坐在座椅上，眼神愈加放肆地抛向年轻的船长。

“不就是帅哥吗？回去我介绍今年刚出道的那几个弟弟给你认识。”

“没兴趣，我就喜欢这个。”她甚至都没有偏头看周涛一眼。

“行，当我没说。”周涛把包搁在条纹木椅上，转头走向了船头的甲板。这艘小船刚驶离码头不久，海风迎面吹拂过来，周涛的心情瞬间放松了不少。事实上她也在想，刚刚为什么看到董卿被搭讪，听到她说“喜欢”某个人，自己心里会如此泛酸？虽说董卿是她的偶像，是她心底的光，但是也不至于如此。她心想或许是自己转行以后被捧惯了，董卿又是个不买她帐的主，内心有落差感罢了。

约莫二十分钟以后，她们便到达了第一个浮潜点。老外奔放惯了，待船一停稳，迫不及待地在船舱随意脱下体恤衫一个猛子就扎进了湛蓝的大海里，溅起无数水花。

11月属于泰国的雨季，周涛本以为这次出行运气不好的话她会在酒店待着哪儿去不了，偏生今天是个难得的大晴天。阳光灿烂，景美人美，一切都恰到好处。

“你怎么不下水？”董卿开口询问周涛。

“我陪你。”她觉察到董卿不愿下水，没有戳穿。

“衣服都带来了，不下去看看怎么行？”

“那你呢？”周涛追问。

董卿一张小脸居然难得以肉眼可见的速度红了，沉吟一会儿柔柔讲：“我今天不太方便……”到底是同为女性，周涛心下了然。于是也不再劝她，提上包去厕所隔间里更换泳衣。董卿斜靠在船舷上望着远方一望无际的大海，若有所思。周涛早些年的时候爱好体育竞技，飙车、游泳、足球不在话下。只是自打开始经商以后，这些爱好通通被搁置了下来。已经绑好头发的女人戴上潜水镜一头扎进海里，水流顺着周涛姣好的身材曲线四散分开，董卿偷偷地拿出手机拍下一张海天一色的景，景中有一个女人。

不多时，周涛便回到了甲板上。董卿把早就备好的浴巾递给她，她接过来道谢。

“看到什么啦？”

“这儿好像没什么东西，就一些鱼。”

“嗯应该是的，刚刚船长说等会儿安排我们海钓，钓起来多少就煮多少当午饭。”

“你跟他讲话了？”话一问出口，周涛隐约觉得自己的语气有些诡异，连忙解释：“我只是好奇你有没有被帅哥搭讪。”

董卿笑得更开心了。

“周总是因为在意我吗？”

周涛哑然。她甚至在心里问自己是出于何种意图是询问董卿。

“快擦擦水，别等下吹风感冒了。”对方自然地把这个话题过渡掉，就没去追问。二人难得默契地把这件事情当作一句玩笑话，谁也没再提起。

临近中午的时候渔船驶向了另一片海域，船长出来给大家发了几根鱼竿和一小团面团，周涛挂好鱼饵就被鱼竿递给董卿，董卿未曾玩过这些觉得新奇的很，高兴地就把鱼钩扔海里了。

“周涛周涛！有鱼咬钩啦！”她刚转过身没走几步远，便听到身后传来董卿的喊声。她笑着倒回去帮董卿拽起鱼竿，上钩的是条小石斑。“不错嘛董老师！”她调侃她，“可惜还是逃不过被清蒸的命运咯。”

中午饭很新鲜，船长把大家钓上来的鱼清蒸以后用上泰式酱料，炒了一个咖喱来配白米饭，吃得简单却不失泰国风情，因此这条线很大程度上是境外游客必选。下午些的时候这艘船又载着她们去了几个不同的浮潜点，有各类的珊瑚群、沙质不同的沙滩以及各类五彩斑斓的海鱼。到达最后一个浮潜点的时候，船员吆喝说他发现大海龟了，张罗大家下去看。一行人就这样排着下水静静地漂过去观察海龟。再返回来的时候，周涛一上船就瞧见年轻帅气的船长笑着给董卿介绍“Fish！Beautiful fish”，而反观董卿同样笑靥如花。她觉得这一幕格外扎眼，轻咳一声走到二人旁边去，又不好出声打断失了礼貌，只能尴尬地站在一旁。即使语言不通，但热情是可以感染人的，董卿没有下水却仍然能感受到这座海岛的美丽和独特。

渔船重新出发，周涛早已没了游玩的兴致，她逐渐开始懊悔该选一个中年大叔船长，似乎有些不甘心地摇摇头，周涛便去隔间换回休闲装了。等她们抵达南园岛时，董卿终于有机会下船了。“走吧周总。”兴许是感受到了她的低气压，董卿竟然主动上前挽住她的手。周涛也不是什么闹脾气的小孩子，有人示好她便照单全收。

南园岛是苏梅岛的标志之一，由三个小岛组成，而其中最有特色的人字形沙滩将三个小岛连接起来。这座岛屿是私人岛屿，因此上岛的手续稍微复杂了些。比如需要购买门票、不能携带矿泉水瓶等种种规定，除开宁静优美的环境，这些东西确实充满商业气息。

“要我说呀，周总也该去买个岛来做做生意。”

“没钱。”周涛白了她一眼，现在这玩笑倒是开得挺好。

“我不信。”

“你不信我也没钱。”

说话间，周涛已经在吧台取了一瓶玻璃瓶装的冰可乐准备递给董卿，复而又想起她生理期不太方便，于是递出去的瓶子又收了回来，假装没看见董卿眼底一闪而过的诧异。

“特殊时期，不能喝冰的碳酸饮料。”讲完，转头让人抱来一个新砸开的椰子。

“可我想喝冰可乐哎。”董卿不满，伸手想去抢周涛手里的可乐，周涛把瓶子放得更远了。

“周涛！你这人怎么这么霸道！”

“嗯……也许是老板当久了，习惯了。”

董卿扼腕叹息，只好作罢。

岛屿逛了大概一个小时，按照船长交代的时间也该返程了。下午的太阳有些晒，董卿一头栗色的短发只够绑成一个小揪揪在脑后，倒是平添了几丝干净利落。周涛陡然发现自己当真是个占有欲过甚的女人，竟然比她想象中的更加在意董卿和帅气船长的互动。回去的路上日落西沉，董卿随意地靠坐在船舷上，脚上的人字拖颇有规律地晃动着，阳光在阴影里勾勒出她侧脸的轮廓，周涛刹那间失了神。到底是习惯了仰慕和争锋相对，现如今身份的转变让周涛沉寂许久的心有些微躁动。

兴许是觉察到她的目光，董卿回头冲她莞尔一笑，但什么话都没说。下船的时候，周涛还是慷慨地给了船长两千泰铢的小费，毕竟现在看起来董卿心情蛮好的。

董卿开心，她没理由不谢谢人家。

晚上回酒店以后周涛决定给她和董卿叫客房服务，出去跑了一天难免有些累了，董卿也欣然接受了她的提议。第二天两人租了个车开去市集，镇上有一家岛上最大的免税店，修得确实像那么回事。作为女人，购物的的确确是不可分割的爱好之一。况且，一个是“财大气粗”的周总，一个是电视台主持人，都不是缺钱的主儿。但周涛其实对这些不太感冒。以前在电视台的时候随意一点没心思打扮，后来当了老板以后有专门的秘书给她捯饬造型，她便更加没什么要求。只是董卿似乎很喜欢逛街，拽着她东看看西看看的，她偏偏来了耐心去陪伴她。

恍然之间她看到一条项链，觉得挺配董卿，鬼使神差地买下来转头递给董卿，自然换来了董卿一脸的错愕。

“这条项链好看，衬你。”周涛难得不好意思地摸了摸自己的鼻尖，轻笑。董卿在短暂失神后接过项链，浅浅一笑冲周涛道谢，只是这笑意并未直达眼底。

她心里藏着事儿。

周涛没问，就当是自己的一个心意吧。

回国的这天在曼谷中转时间不太长，因为路云的缘故周涛两张票买的都是商务舱，与董卿相隔甚远。在北京落地以后已经是晚上，董卿说自己的车停在机场的，不劳烦周涛送便自顾自地离开了。周涛发现自己找不到理由去追，也只能作罢。而路云，早已安排好了人来接她，有时候该在公众和路家面前做好的表面功夫，她只需要配合就好。

从苏梅岛回到北京重新上班后，周涛立刻让秘书拟好了合同发给董卿，董卿那边并没有什么异议。她这才与各个部门通气说了这次赞助的事，几个股东虽然觉得是风险投资，但是董卿这块招牌太响，出于对周涛和董卿的信任也就同意了投资的事情。周涛和各大美妆公司关系甚好，最后因为兰蔻想推一款新春礼盒，她顺理成章地把冠名给了兰蔻。

然而人生常常祸福相依，周涛本以为她这次能够成全路云的爱情，却未曾想那女人还是偷偷跑去把孩子打掉了，路云和路家闹得不欢而散。周涛接到路云电话的时候一时间也不知道该说什么，对于路云这样的男人和他的出身而言，她说再多其实都有些多余。况且，路家在北京的地位无可撼动，周涛知道如果路老爷子想要惩罚她和路云的话，最近公司拼了老命在争的项目估计只能提早叫停。正如周涛所料，不久以后路云就告诉她自己公司有个项目出了问题，接着自然而然轮到了周涛。

她无能为力。

一两个项目被截是影响不了太多，可路云不好意思。他觉得因为自己的事情影响了周涛挣钱，于是挑了个周末路云开车带着周涛回了路家大宅，一番保证以后路老爷子这才松了口。不过是名义上的夫妻关系，周涛不会嫉妒那个女人。她的同情心和烦闷交织着，仿佛自己是个罪人。

“她最近身体不太好，你还是多陪陪吧。”

“我请了佣人照顾她，这段时间我不好去得太频繁。”路云自顾自地控制着方向盘，视线平视前方。

“老路！”

“我有分寸，你不用劝我。”

“再怎么说她也是个刚失去孩子女人，你能不能为她考虑考虑？”周涛很少教育路云，最近兴许是与董卿接触多了，她贪念董卿身上的烟火气和书卷气能让她远离金钱的腐朽。那个女人也是名牌大学出身，路云喜欢她的原因不止是她不争不抢，更重要的也是有良好修养。

“这样的矛盾躲得了一时躲不了一世的老路，没有人会等你一辈子。”

“我知道，可是周涛我又何尝不想早点挣脱我爸的桎梏。如果有一天你跟我一样面临这种选择，你只会恨自己不够强大却依旧什么都做不了。”

周涛心里很清楚路云是对的，在这个弱肉强食的世界里，有时候无论再不甘心，你只能选择妥协。就像高傲得可以在电视台目中无人的董卿，只是因为那时候她有资本高傲。

“再等等，等我掌权路氏集团，等我爸放心把公司交给我。我会加倍地对她好，也会让你不再顶着‘路太太’这个沉重的头衔了。”

“希望这一天会很快吧。”

路云家是个大家族，路云虽说是他爸唯一的儿子，但要摆脱错综复杂的亲戚接手庞大的集团又谈何容易。周涛叹了口气，转头望向窗外往后消失的树荫，此时下起了小雨。

终于要过年了。

路家的惯例是元宵节才在别墅聚会，这中间的十五天也就自由许多。临近年关，路云和周涛就像“周末情侣”一样见了一面，互相发过红包恭贺新春便各自回家，当然薄薄的红信封里放的自然是可以随意填写数字的支票。不过对她们而言，那个数字并不重要，乃至于有几年都没有兑现过。

大年二十九的时候公司所有的项目都通知停工，周涛难得能提前放假回去休整一两天。兜兜转转周旋在名利场中又是一年，再加上路家的那档子事，因为在保持着高度精神紧张之后陡然松懈下来，周涛终于在大年三十的早晨——生病了。

常言“病来如山倒”，连一向强势的周涛也不例外，更何况在大年三十这个阖家团聚的时刻。她一个人躺在公寓的床上，脑袋昏昏沉沉地也不知道该干些什么，她甚至不想起床，翻了个身接着昏睡过去。再次醒来的时候天已经黑了个透，窗外只有闪烁的霓虹灯和震天的烟火爆炸声。隔壁的户主兴许是一年忙到头难得与家人共度，电视机里播放的晚会主持人念出口的样板式祝词穿过墙壁一声声地砸进周涛耳朵里。

她再次没来由地想起了董卿。

零点刚过，周涛的微信就开始不断地往外弹出消息，无非是一些客套虚假的祝贺语，她连看一眼的兴趣和力气都没有。直到一条短信对话框弹出，备注是“董卿”，周涛借着微弱的光亮拿起手机看了看内容——简单的四个字：新年快乐。她觉得董卿这人挺特别，现在互联网普及的年代，很少有人还会花几毛钱去发条短信。

“谢谢，新年快乐。”

“不是群发。”短信那头的人补充道。

周涛拖着生病虚弱的身体强打着精神接着回复：“这都什么年代了董老师还发短信。”

“你比较特别。”

“哪点特别？”这个评价倒也新奇，彼此之间相互觉得对方特别，或许是许多方面大家都是异类，有种共通感。

“金主爸爸，我得区别对待。”

她心下了然的同时陡然失了兴致，原来只是因为自己是她的投资方吗？鬼使神差地她没再回复，过了一会儿董卿居然给她打来了微信电话。

“喂？”周涛接起来，接着就是沉默。

“生气了？”觉察到她的不对劲，董卿先开口询问。

“没有。”话一出口她自己都觉得怪怪的。

“怎么了？”她追问，然后等待着周涛的回答。周涛听见电话那头很安静，她似乎也是一个人，唯有烟火爆竹的声音作伴。

“感冒，好像有点发烧。”她如实回答。

“吃药没？”

“不想吃，我躺一整天了。”

那厢沉默了几秒，紧接着斩钉截铁地说：“你家地址给我。”

“你要干嘛？”她竟然有些慌神。

“我给你带药过来。”态度强硬容不得人拒绝。一向在外人面前能撑起半边天的周涛并未感受过这样的关心，生活中她更多时候扮演的是照顾别人的角色。

良久，周涛把被子拉高让自己捂得更严实，她想起在苏梅岛的海滩边飞扬的长裙和甲板上阳光点缀过的脸庞，只是她想不起具体的眉眼。

“董卿...我好想你呀。”声音里裹杂着她自己都道不明的依赖和缠绵。

就像冯唐写的那样：你的裙子怎么穿，你的眉毛怎么弯，你的头发怎么盘，记不清你，所以要见你要再见你。

电话那头董卿轻笑，随即对她说：“周总当真是病了……你住哪儿？我来找你。”

“好。”挂断电话，周涛把住址和家里的指纹锁密码一股脑地全发给了董卿，心想着她应该明天上午才会来，便没再顾其他蒙头又睡了过去。

迷迷糊糊之间她听到有人开门的声音，虽说她一向警惕性高，但这会儿着实没心思去管是谁。这个小区的安保挺严，倒不至于有人大过年的还私闯民宅。

正想着，那人径直朝着自己的卧室走来，脚步声很轻似乎是不想吵醒她。黑暗中她听见来人开了门，然后温柔的一声呼唤：“周涛，起来把药吃了再睡。”

是董卿。

她没料到她会半夜横跨大半个城过来。

“你怎么来了？”

“我怕你烧晕在家里，新年里头……还是要健健康康的。”

董卿走到床边坐下，伸出手去探周涛的额头，她的手其实也不太凉，但周涛烧得不低是真的。

“你就不能好好照顾自己吗？”

“我从家里给你带了点粥，先吃点东西垫着再吃药。”

生病的人自然四肢无力，周涛听见了她的念叨仍然不想起来。无奈之下，董卿俯下身去扶她，嘴里还不忘说她：“要不是念在你是个病号，我才懒得照顾你。”

“谢谢……”周涛开口道谢，也配合她坐起来翻身下床。刚才的距离实在是太近了，近到她能感觉到董卿脸上并没完全消散的寒气，只是周涛觉得自己的脸更加发烫。即便是身体不舒服到不行，她还是闻到了董卿身上宝格丽大吉岭茶的味道——像是偏成熟的夜幽。

不过她也没多余的心思去思考这些，董卿已经搀着她走到了客厅。保温桶放在餐桌上，董卿看着她坐下以后自顾自地走进厨房去拿碗，只是因为太久没开火，厨房没有一点烟火气。董卿也注意到这一点，她没开口去询问。

对于她们这样的人说，谁没点儿秘密呢？

一碗热粥下肚，周涛的胃终于好受了些。对于董卿的到来，她心里说不出来是什么滋味，在她看来，她和董卿之间并不是能够让对方在这新年到来之际跨越大半个北京城看望的关系。

可是董卿眼底的关切是真的，动作的焦急也是真的。

“董卿你······”

“我带的是常备的退烧药，等会儿我看着你吃完我就走。”董卿截过她的话头，站起身来收拾碗筷。

“我不是这个意思······”周涛有些慌神正欲起身，却见面前的人脚步一顿，似乎在等她讲。

“我是说今天太晚了，客房是昨天刚打扫过的，你不介意的话就留下来吧。”

“好。”董卿这才迈步进了厨房。

隔天周涛迷迷糊糊地睡到日上三竿，唤醒她的是从厨房隐约飘来的饭菜香。周涛随意披了件外套就拉开门去寻。董卿正巧端菜出来，见到她这副模样赶紧放下手中的碗，将手在围裙上擦拭一番后小跑上前拢了拢周涛的衣领。

“冷不冷呀？”她边问边伸出手去探周涛的额头。

“还好烧退了，西药是真的见效快。”

太近了···这样的距离太近了。

董卿比周涛略微高出半个头，周涛刚恢复一点的身体显得有些气势不足。她甚至躲开对方炙热的目光。想起苏梅岛的时候，明明她更占主导，这眼下生个病居然沦落到如此境地。

“你去把衣服穿厚点，这感冒刚好呢。”董卿扶着她的肩膀把她往卧室里撵。

周涛顺从地被推搡着进屋，她自己都没觉察到她嘴角扬起的微笑。

已经有很久没有在家吃过饭了。董卿的手艺不过是正经的家常味，却让周涛有一种说不出的温暖。

“幸好小区外边儿的超市开着，不然你这空空如也的冰箱我还不知道做个啥。”

“平常很少在家，公司又有食堂，所以不过是摆设而已。”

“以后有空到我家来吃呗。”董卿夹了一筷子菜搁到碗里，埋头扒饭没看周涛。

“...好呀。”

席间再无言语，董卿甚至都没提昨晚她在电话里说的那些缠绵悱恻的话语。周涛也意识到了自己昨晚的失态，不过是生病因子的作祟，希望董卿没有放在心上吧。吃罢了饭，董卿又以周涛病刚好为由，不让她承担洗碗的义务。她几乎从未感受过这样的照顾，她和董卿之间好像有些东西不一样了。

大年初一，本应该是全家团聚的日子，可在这栋高档公寓里两个女人却相互依偎、董卿说过两天她才回上海去探望父母，说话时望着周涛的眼神意思再明显不过——你别赶我走。

可周涛也不想她离开。

苏梅岛的夜晚，海边酒吧的那首歌带给她的，不止是一场游戏和一首歌的快乐。

晚上两人窝在沙发上看电影，是最近复映的《美丽人生》。

一向感性的董卿坐沙发上哭得一把鼻涕一把泪的，周涛看完之后只是陷入了长久的沉默。遭到家族的阻拦之后私奔，竟然让她羡慕起这段爱情。可是路云做不到这般洒脱，诚然她的心里因为这件事情耿耿于怀。

“喏纸巾。”董卿边擦眼泪边不忘也给她递纸。

“想哭就哭，别憋着。”

“我没这么伤情。”周涛盘腿坐在沙发上，怀里抱着沙发靠枕。

“我只是觉得，好的爱情为什么不能相守？偏偏在一起的人却不是天赐良缘。”

那厢董卿止住了哭泣，反问她又想是在问自己：“是啊，为什么呢？”

“周涛，在苏梅岛的时候你为什么同意帮我？”

其实她本该回答“因为你的项目可以挣钱”，但此时此刻董卿还眼角微红，让她无论如何都说不出口。末了，她沉吟道：“因为是你，董卿。”

因为是你，是你董卿。

她愣了几秒，随即倾身上前吻住周涛微张的双唇，仔细舔舐用尽了温柔。周涛的脑海中有什么东西“嘭”地一声炸开了，她当场怔住，以至于没用手去推开董卿。紧随着的是她身体发软整个人往后倒，董卿恰合时宜地扶住她才让她没倒下去。

“周涛...周涛...”呼吸的间隙唇齿间流连的是她的名字。

“我想和你做爱。”好听的嗓音念出电影里令人脸红心跳的台词，那双好看的眼眸仿佛融进了银河，周涛不由地出神。

“你不说话，我就当你同意了。”

董卿抽走她手里的靠枕垫在她的腰下，伸出手就去解她的睡衣扣子，却被周涛握住了。

“等一下，我...我结婚了。”

实际上周涛的手根本没用多少力，董卿轻而易举地又解掉一颗前扣，沉默了许久才答道：“我知道，我完全不在乎。”

“我感冒刚好。”

“运动一下好得快。”她轻笑，露出浅浅的梨涡。

“董卿！”周涛刚溢出口的轻呼被悉数夺取，那人灵活的手已然让她上半身的遮挡解开。两片薄唇顺着雪白的脖颈一路往下，滑过挺翘的双峰，最后停留在她的小腹周围画圈。周涛手上推搡的动作早就失了力，转而纤细的小臂遮住双眼不去看。这种体验与以往不同，对方是个女人，还是旧同事现在的合作伙伴，甚至都只有几面之缘。

但她甘愿沉沦。

董卿抬手去褪她的睡裤时几乎没费什么力气，轻轻地分开对方的腿，身下人便更加不敢去看到底会发生什么。董卿低头咬下她的底裤，周涛心里一紧探手去遮，却在摸到了一片羞人的濡湿收回。董卿笑着与她十指紧扣，灼热的鼻息喷洒在敏感的花心处，舌尖一勾复而又带出更多的花蜜。

“董卿...”

“不要这样...”

专心致志的人权当没听见，反而张嘴含住顶端的一点，灵活的小舌细细吸吮舔弄。素来端庄的周涛早就在袭来的情潮里迷失，唇角溢出恼人的轻吟。等到身下人已经足够湿润时，董卿起身去亲吻周涛，周涛从她的嘴里尝到了别样的味道，等她反应过来是什么时，董卿修长的指节已经进入了她。

许久未经人事，初时竟然有些疼痛，董卿放慢了进入的频率，温柔地出声安慰：“我尽量慢点，你别紧张。”待她逐渐适应，董卿这才开始抽送。周涛的腿悄然环上她的腰，双手扣着她的肩膀将她拉下。

“董卿...”

“嗯？”

“哪有你这样的...”欢爱的频率早已使她语不成句，良久她没再接话，婉转低吟很好地回应着董卿。

她填满着周涛，动作用尽了温柔。

是周涛拯救了她。

我在你的裂缝纵饮，  
并且我推开你赤裸的双腿。  
我打开它们如打开书，  
我读那杀死我的部分。

初二是个难得的大晴天。

清晨的一缕阳光透过浅灰色的窗帘缝隙照进来，微风吹拂起轻纱摇曳，床上栗色短发的女人无意识地抬起小臂遮挡住眼前的光亮，这一下细微的动静倒是闹醒了身旁的女人，翻过身却是羽绒被的滑落露出圆润雪白的肩头。两人的头发凌乱地散落在枕头上交叠到了一起，一切的一切都显露出了昨夜的纵情。

周涛迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，入眼的是董卿一张笑靥如花的脸，正直直地望着她。几乎是习惯使然，她凑上前去在对方的唇上留下一吻。

“早。”声音软软地带点好眠后的撒娇。

这才是真实的周涛，

无数次周涛都曾幻想过自己到了这个年纪如果正儿八经地谈个恋爱会是什么样子，大概遇到董卿之后她开始明了。可惜“路太太”这个头衔太过于沉重，贸然丢掉的后果不是她承受得起的，而那份后果也也不只是她和路云两个人承担。

“昨晚睡得好吗？”董卿问她。

昨夜......想到昨夜，周涛的脸霎时就红到了耳朵尖。沙发、浴室、洗漱台......哪里都有她俩欢爱的痕迹。想到自己奔四的年纪，竟纵欲到如此地步，这简直荒唐。

“周总还会害羞吗？”

“我的衣服是谁撕？是谁娇滴滴地喊我的名字？又是谁......”巧舌如簧的董主播最擅长的就是语言，而用言辞调戏一个人，董卿深喑此道。

“董卿！”周涛翻身坐起来正欲生气，后知后觉两人身上均是未着存缕。出于本能想要用被子去挡，却被淡定躺在床上的董卿一把给拽到了怀里，哪哪儿动弹不得。

“又不是没看过。好啦，困得很。你陪我再躺一会儿。”

周涛没吱声，手臂倒是顺从地环上了她的腰。

若是旁人见了周总这副模样，怕是会被惊得下巴都掉地上。

元宵节的惯例是和路云一起回路家。回想起几天以前董卿登了回上海的飞机，周涛这才意识到她和董卿的关系未免太过于不清不楚，自己在法律上是有夫之妇，即便董卿说她不在乎，可再怎么样这也不叫个事儿。

再者，自己的项目投资砸给了董卿的团队。稍微动点歪心思一想，董卿算她的什么？外面包养的女人吗？这种事情绝对不能发生。从前她和路云的婚姻只关系到路云的那个小家，现在他们就是一条绳上的蚂蚱，再一次成了一个所谓的“利益集团”。当然这些事儿周涛没告诉路云，至少现在不是个合适的时机。

“想什么呢？想这么出神。”

“啊...哦，公司的事情。”周涛含糊过去。

黑色奔驰车的后座上放着好几个礼盒，里面放着两人托关系才找到的名贵紫砂陶具和砚台。路云的父亲没什么别的爱好，品茶和画画算其中之二。路云和周涛向来擅长投其所好，不过是为了在那些妖魔鬼怪的亲戚面前，讨得他父亲欢心罢了。

“你别想太多，父亲的惩罚只是一时的。不过委屈你跟着我一起受影响......”路云双眼平视前方，语气里倒是夹杂着歉意。

“从我答应嫁给你的那天起，这些我都预料过了。”周涛安慰他。

没关系的路云，现如今我和你也差不多了。

路家大宅坐落于市郊半山腰的一片别墅区里，那儿住着的人大都非富即贵，当然也有权贵们别有用处的宅邸。周涛曾经见到过一位圈子里名字风头正盛的演员出现在道路旁，不用想她都知道是怎么一回事。

这个世界的肮脏她见得太多，她便更加不想董卿裹挟进来。同样地，她也不想用这一套利益交易的标准，来对她和董卿的关系明码标价。只是到底是说不清道不明的一夜纠缠，她又该如何去衡量？

“到了。”

周涛出神的一会儿工夫，辉煌气派的路家大宅已经出现在眼前。路云停好车后，按照剧本他需要去给周涛拉开车门，然后两人手挽着手提上礼品袋一齐进屋。路家的团年饭其实和寻常家庭无异，只不过餐厅更大人数更多而已。

席间，路伯父有意无意地暗示自己想抱个大孙子的愿望，路云全程打着马虎眼儿想把这事儿糊弄过去，但他爸见惯了这些套路，也没能让路云好过。路家一向是他爸说了算，别的什么叔叔伯伯自然是插不上话。做小辈的呢只想安安静静地吃个饭然后回家，除了个别不安分的想挤兑路云的小辈。

“表哥，每年过年姨夫催生你和嫂子，你都是这副说辞。你别是想着姨夫记性不好，表弟我可记得清清楚楚。”冷不丁出来讲一句话的是路云的表弟，三十岁出头比周涛还小一点。

“这儿轮得到你说话吗？”出声制止的是路云的小叔，也就是他表弟的父亲。实际上这家人也算是远亲，是路云母亲那边的亲戚。路云的母亲不爱管集团的事情，也就由着这家人去了。

“爸，我和表哥聊聊天，有什么不能说的呀！对吧表哥？”

当着父亲的面，路云不好发作。周涛作为路云的妻子更加不能说什么，此时倒像哑巴吃黄连——有苦说不出。

“表弟，你有时间操心我跟你嫂子，不如好好定下心来给小叔找个儿媳妇。”

“不急不急，我工作那么忙，哪有时间呀！再说了，嫂子今年不是没什么项目吗？有的是时间备孕咯。”那人不怀好意地暗讽路云和周涛两件事情，路云最听不得谁提“孩子”这茬。失去了亲生骨肉的心情，路云和那位女人相差毫厘。就在路云差点摔筷子的档口，周涛摁住了他，她脸上虽然带着笑意，说出口的话语却是句句尖刀： “表弟，听嫂子一句劝，娱乐圈的男明星你还是少碰为妙。嫂子我偶尔心血来潮也想做做文化娱乐产业，听到的看到的比你多太多。”

话音一落，小辈一张精致的脸变得煞白。他脑子转了好几个弯都想不到周涛怎么会知道这些事情，巧就巧在，那个把周涛当成知心大姐姐的小鲜肉，什么都给周涛说，包括他们公司的八卦。路云小叔的脸也变得不太好看，自家儿子玩玩就算了，怎么玩到同性头上了！

“够了，都好好吃饭。”路伯父把筷子往桌上一放，一堆人都收了声。

“小涛啊，家丑不可外扬，你从谁那儿听说的明天就去处理一下，别让媒体给听了去，影响不好。”

“知道了爸，我明天就去办。”周涛答应了一声。

“侄子，有时候不该动的心思少动，别以为你两三句话姨夫我听不出来你在说什么。”

“对不起姨夫，是我多嘴了。”

路伯父在这个大家族的地位向来是说一不二，年轻的时候是他撑起了整个集团同时也带动了路云母亲这一家人。有钱有权，说话自然再好使不过。吃完饭出来，路云一副忧心忡忡的表情看着周涛，周涛了然之下说：“你要是今天摔了碗，这个问题只会更严重。说句不好听的，你爸爸他一直是掌权者，喜欢掌控一切你也知道。在咱俩的问题上，他已经开始觉得你忤逆他了，今儿你要是再当着这么多人的面冲表弟发火，他会怎么想？”

“你说的是不错。可是你今天出头的后果，也不是你能够承担地起的。”路云了解他爸的为人，周涛作为儿媳妇毕竟还是个外人，公然在众多亲戚朋友面前揭露家丑，这口气他爸不可能咽得下。

“放心吧，我能应付。”周涛伸出手拍了拍他的肩膀，示意他放宽心。

说归说，周涛还是去花了点钱托关系把路云表弟的那些破事儿压了下去。现如今看起来，这个圈子里真的没有不透风的墙，她与董卿还是谨小慎微为好。只是自从那荒唐一夜之后，董卿竟然再也没有主动联系过她。一方面周涛工作忙，另一方面她也像不知道该说什么。

明明被睡的人是自己哎，她董卿反倒躲了。

周涛心下居然生起了莫名其妙的委屈。

三月是个好的开始，兰蔻方有个新的广告要拍，公关部跑来问周涛有没有好的人选，言下之意便是如果周总有想提携的新人，可以介绍一下。周涛仔细想了想以前电视台似乎没有规矩说不允许主持人接通告，这倒不失为一个联系董卿的好机会。于是，她便拨通了早已存在手机里的号码。

电话接通，那边有一丝喧哗，随即消失不见。

“在干嘛？”话一出口，竟然像多年好友一般随意坦然，这让周涛自己都没有预料到。

“去市里图书馆查资料，发现身份证往家里了。”好听的鼻音隔着听筒传来，周涛愣是听出了一定撒娇的意味。

“忘性挺大呀董老师。”

“周总有事吗？”董卿反问她。

“兰蔻想找个品牌挚友，广告拍完的日期起签一年合约，考虑一下？”

“您这么问了，可就没想让我考虑。”她的声音听起来有些闷闷的，周涛以为她不愿意，接着说：“能变相给新节目做宣传，真不愿意去呀？”那厢董卿沉思了良久，答道：“好，什么时间见面？我好买机票回北京。”

原来她还在上海陪父母，周涛陡然间心情大好，语调不自觉地扬起：“公关部在等我回话确定时间，我就当你答应了。”

“周涛...你能帮我约到下周一吗？我这边还有点事情。”

出于尊重，周涛也没问董卿在忙些什么，她提的要求她便答应。她已经很多年没有这样在工作上纵容过一个人了。

合约是在兰蔻公司签的，因为是兰蔻这一整年的品牌挚友，即使利益关系比不上代言人，周涛还是亲自去了一趟。在工作场合她一向很会摆谱，不然也没办法震住这么多员工。她一身板正的黑西装没有扣上，露出里面丝质的衬衣和领带。普遍人的观点里女性不该打领带，但在周涛这里从来就没有什么该不该。高跟鞋踩在大理石地面上发出清脆的声响，秘书替她推开会议室的门，董卿和她的经纪人已经到了，兰蔻的人还没来。周涛没来由地觉得烦躁，她本就憎恶员工不准时。奈何这里是兰蔻，她的公司就算和兰蔻是制约关系，她也没理由因为一点小事找别人麻烦。

见她来了，董卿站起身来冲她伸出手，略显官方地说道：“周总您好，我是董卿。”

周涛笑着回握住对方皙白的手，她看着对方的指节竟又想起了那一晚。她的脸有些微微发烫，不舍得放手的人是她。这样的场面，怎么看怎么有一种偷情的味道。兰蔻的负责人出现打破了这一尴尬的局面。

“周总您亲自来怎么也不提起说一声。”

“我是来看看广告成品的，毕竟下一季度董卿老师节目的冠名还是在你们这儿，我想你应该懂我的意思。”无形之中便是在告诉兰蔻，各个平台上该宣传的必须宣传到位。

“我明白您的意思，刘总已经亲自来交代过了。”说到这个刘总，其实也是路云的好朋友。只不过凭借路云的关系，周涛倒是单独和这个刘总成了不错的私交。

“那就好，把成片放来看看吧。”

广告部的人也在，赶紧把电脑拿出来给周涛看。董卿的气质在圈里是数一数二的优越，效果其实可想而知。拍广告那天周涛本想去，只是圈子里什么事儿都能往大了说，她和路云的婚姻现在是关键时期，她不能失了差错。今天来，她不得不承认她也有私心。

她太想见董卿。除了工作，她根本拉不下脸来约董卿吃饭什么的。

目前这种局面，她只能装作和董卿不熟。哪曾想合约签完后，端庄的董卿老师撇下经纪人追上周涛问道：“周总，晚上有没有空一起吃个饭？”周涛的秘书愣了两秒刚下阻拦，却瞥见自家老板严肃了大半个小时的脸陡然露出了难以言说的微笑，老板居然金口一开答应了！

“就我们两个人。”周涛补充道，“不谈工作。”

秘书虽然心里感到疑惑，但周涛毕竟是她的顶头上司，她也不敢多嘴问点什么，只能出于职业素养问：“周总，需要给你们订一下饭店吗？”

“不用，我自己来吧。等会儿你把我车开回我家，我坐董卿老师的车走。”周涛瞧见四下已没有外人，自顾自地安排好了一切。

“好的。”

到了停车场，董卿的经纪人说自己也开了车来，于是一行四个人便分道扬镳。终于坐上董卿自己的车，周涛紧绷着的神经这才松懈下来。

“想去哪儿？”董卿边系安全带边问她。

“不是你说吃饭的吗？你得安排我。”

“好，那去我家吃吧。”

“听你这意思是经常有人去你家吃饭？”周涛有些不悦。

董卿偏过头盯着她看了好几秒，突然就笑了：“周涛你知不知道你这个样子特像吃醋了。”

她哑然，没接董卿的话头。

“算啦，我看呀你今天在会议室就没打算表现出你认识我。”

“是你先官方的。”周涛没好气地回怼。

“放心，有些事情我有分寸。”董卿讲完，周涛也不知是不是自己的错觉，那一瞬间她仿佛看到了董卿眼底的光亮一闪而灭。

这天晚上她顺理成章地留在董卿家里，这也是这么久以为她头一次在外面过夜。最近路家盯她和路云盯得紧，但她现在已经管不了那么多了，身下传来的快感几乎要将她送上云端。良久，她把董卿捞了上来，扬起头去寻到口吐莲花的双唇，带着柔情细密地舔舐，换来那人的手便更加卖力地去浇灌神秘的花园。伊甸园里是偷吃禁果的亚当和夏娃，上帝终会将神罚降临在她们身上。

有时候她也会想董卿又是如何定义她们之间的关系，如果仅仅是包养，董卿却没有向她提过任何的物质方面的要求。倘若是谈爱，自己的婚姻关系即便是名存实亡，她又有什么资格去对在她心里像白玉一样无暇的董卿谈这份情？

末了，她终于给几近不惑之年的自己下了定义——她好像真的爱上董卿了。

那么就不说吧。周涛转头便把自己的结婚戒指扔进了最下层的抽屉里。

到了草长莺飞的四月时，连董卿小区的保安都认识她的车了。周涛的秘书是个识大体的人，她所能做的就是帮她隐瞒这一切，尤其是路家的眼线。北京的春天时常柳絮纷飞，除开工作和应酬，周涛有了更多的时间赖在那个人身边。新节目尚在筹备期，董卿也不算太忙，周涛的借口找了一大堆，后来董卿也就随她去了。董卿爱好读书，床头柜上总有一本睡前读物，她其实很想跟她聊聊天，但又不忍心打断认真的她。最后的解决方案是周涛直接钻进董卿的怀里躺着，跟她一起看。当然也有时候，董卿见她这副模样也会读给她听。

时至今日她都还记得北京临近入夏时节的晚上她把头枕在董卿的肩膀上，董卿捧着书给她读的那段《了不起的盖茨比》选段，是英文版的原著。

“And so with the sunshine and the great burst of leaves growing on the tree, just as things grow in fast movies, I had that familiar conviction that life was beginning over again with the summer.”

周涛笑着跟她讲说自己听不懂，董卿便依照着书给她翻译了一遍：“阳光照耀大地，绿叶涌出树枝，犹如电影镜头中万物飞快生长。那熟悉的信念又回到我的心中，夏日来临，新生活开始了。”

“董老师不去做深夜电台主播，真的可惜了人才。”

“那周总就看不到我出现在电视上了。”

周涛笑着把脸埋进身旁人睡衣的绸缎面料里，几乎不可闻地说道：“我舍不得。”

“周总，你人设崩了。”董卿调侃完她，随即把书翻到了新的一页。

有些人终其一生，都在怀念某一年的夏日。

素有着“冒烟的海湾”之称的冰岛首都雷克雅未克是世界上纬度最高的首都，拥有着半数以上的冰岛人聚居在此地。时值八月，受北大西洋暖流的影响，此时的温度算是温和，周涛一身毛呢大衣随意地披在肩膀上，里面不过简单的打底衫。即便这里是全国人口最多的城市，因为地广人稀，路上更多的时刻是在欣赏北欧的街景。

可她没有什么心情。

董卿的新节目开始录制以后，她自然也投了不少钱给互联网公司帮忙前期预热宣传。兴许是她过于上心，让路家那边瞧出了点别样的苗头。很快，她经手的几个项目合作方相继拆伙，她怎么会不明白比起路氏集团这棵大树，她的公司不过是一只蚂蚁。这让她没来由地感到烦闷。

路云虽不知道为何父亲会突然大发雷霆，但他还是牵头了别的项目让周涛暂时度过难关。路云的父亲念及亲情和脸面，也就不好再过多插手。等安排好相关事宜以后，已经是七月末了。董卿的节目第一期开播，反响非常好，兰蔻那边开心得就差没放礼炮感谢董卿，甚至有意无意地想探探董卿关于第二季的口风。董卿说这事儿还说不准，于是只能作罢。

她近几年难得偷闲，虽然是艰难时刻的短暂休憩，周涛还是决定出国散散心。当她躺在董卿身侧想到冰岛之时，她的嘴已经先于意识开口问道：“董卿，我们一起去冰岛吧。”

董卿愣了几秒，随即答：“节目没录完，我哪有时间？”见周涛明显情绪低落下来，董卿偏过头去在她的唇上留下亲昵一吻，这让周涛十分受用，便没再提这件事情。

雷克雅未克独特的自然风光在每逢朝阳初升或夕阳西下的时候给这座城市平添的浪漫色彩。或许是受董卿影响，周涛现在偏好文学一类的东西。但是因为没有心悦的人陪伴，周涛更加没有什么心情欣赏。到达的第一天晚上，她站在十字路口抬头看见绚烂的天空，还是拿出手机拍了下来并且更新久违的朋友圈。

事实上就像大多数普通人一样，发朋友圈只是为了吸引某一个人的注意，周涛也不例外。董卿太忙了，忙到根本没时间跟周涛联系。她再有空，其实都有很长一段时间没有见到董卿了。

这段关系本就是错误的，她到底在期待些什么呢？

来这儿以后在酒店周边瞎逛了好几圈，过去的几年其实周涛也不是那么偏好旅游，好像是自从上次在苏梅岛以后，她就有了无数的改变。趁着天色尚早，周涛坐上了去Tjornin的巴士。Tjornin在旧城区的西面，托宁湖畔一带是雷克雅未克的中心区，许多历史性的建筑都是环湖而造。对于游客而言，这里便是欣赏纯净环境的绝佳地点。夕阳西下时，湖面栖息着许多的鸟类，场面非常和谐壮观。因为地热资源丰富，托宁湖永远不会结冰。周涛随意地走进了临湖的一家咖啡店，正统的西式咖啡的的确确比她在国内喝过的许多家都要香醇。在窗边发呆放空了好久，周涛这才打了个车回到了酒店。

接到董卿的电话纯属意外，正在洗澡的周涛瞄到手机屏幕上闪烁的“卿卿”二字，赶紧关掉淋浴擦了擦手上的水珠接起来。

“喂？”

“周涛，你在哪儿呀？”隔着电话，董卿那头有些许的嘈杂，应该还没到家。她说话似乎总是这样，尾音里带点意犹未尽的缠绵和撒娇，无论她说的是什么，周涛都觉得她可爱且有趣。

“在雷克雅未克。”

“我知道，我是问你住哪儿。”

“什么我住哪儿...住酒店呀。”周涛有那么一瞬间没反应过来。

“傻不傻？酒店的地址，我下飞机了。”

听到这句话，周涛没来由地从心底感到欣喜。这么久了，董卿还是在意自己的吧。

“等等，我发给你。”挂断电话，周涛把地址发到了董卿的微信上。

不过短短近一年时间，她和董卿的关系已经完全倒转，被动的人一次次的成了她——这不是个好兆头。她有时候也会认为自己可笑，一个有夫之妇，跟一个她从未了解过家世的公众人物谈“爱”，她既没有资格，也必定处于被动。人们常说，爱一个人会让自己卑微到尘埃里，但没有人会爱卑微到尘埃的你。就好比她和董卿之间，先动心的人，自始至终都是她。

周涛啊周涛，守着这份不确定的人，根本不像你。

冰岛的酒店大多设施不完善，好在周涛有钱，有钱到她住的起价格昂贵到能在国内五星级酒店奢华好几晚的商务酒店，而不是遍地开花的“太空舱”。世间事太多如此，有时候金钱能让你过上你想要的生活，能帮你得到你想得到的一切，除了爱情。

当她洗完澡把头发吹干，恰好这时候响起了清脆的敲门声，周涛走到门边正准备用英语询问，却听到门外的人格外具有辨识度的声音传来：是我。

是我。

是你呀董卿。

她拉开门让董卿进来，自然地伸手去接董卿的小行李箱。董卿只穿了一件单薄的衬衣，周涛还是感觉到了董卿身上散发出的寒气。屋里暖气开得很足，周涛几乎是下意识地将面前纤瘦的女人拉到自己的怀里抱住，她的手甚至能够摸到对方的肩胛骨。

“怎么了？”董卿任由她抱着，开口问。

“冷不冷呀，穿这么少。”

“飞过来的时候北京太热了，下了飞机又赶着过来见你，不想换了。”她答。

见你。  
来见你。  
想见你。  
周涛。

良久，董卿微微低下头去吻她，周涛寻到自己朝思暮想的柔软触感，颤栗着去勾住董卿的衬衣下摆，以免自己往下滑。

“好啦，我先去洗澡。累了倒个时差，明天才不会那么容易放过你。”低沉而又磁性的声线在周涛耳边响起，她面色潮红地轻推开董卿，别过头竟然有一丝害羞。

“不是说要录节目吗？”

“录完了，就过来了。”董卿答得很自然，周涛却瞧见了她脸上连粉底液都盖不住的憔悴。

从北京到雷克雅未克，不管怎么转机，至少都要20多个小时，沿途跨越的时区也多。不用想她也知道，董卿这一路有多辛苦。

可她来了。

她来找我了。

第二天周涛醒得格外早，她瞧见身旁人的睡颜，沉默一会儿便靠了过去，轻轻地环住董卿的细腰搂住，生怕吵醒了她。

等董卿醒过来时，周涛还窝在她怀里闭目养神。感受到头顶的轻微动静，周涛扬起头去亲她轮廓姣好的下巴。

“早呀。”刚苏醒的女人声音像软糯的猫，挠人心神。

“早，我们等会儿出去逛逛吧。”

“都听你的。”董卿把周涛往怀里又带了带，算是默许。

两个气质绝佳的女人背着单肩包走在路上，无疑是靓丽的一道风景。街上几乎没什么行人，所有的店铺都在正常工作。静谧而浪漫的北欧小城，熟悉而美丽的亲密爱人，无论怎么看都是一副岁月静好的画面。

董卿曾拜读过文学作品中所描绘的北欧风光，但她独独偏好三毛和荷西“一生一世一双人”的爱情。

可惜啊......

周涛眼角的余光瞟到董卿沉思的侧颜，突然想到很久以前董卿跟她讲“真正的爱情，绝对是天使的化身。一段孽缘，不过是魔鬼的玩笑”。什么叫孽缘，她和董卿不会是的。她悄悄去牵董卿的手与她十指紧扣，董卿僵了一下却没躲开。

在老城兜兜转转了几圈，周涛这才感受到雷克雅未克的美丽。

从城区租个车到辛格维利尔国家公园有40多公里，这里是旧时冰岛民主议会的集会地点，也是美洲板块与欧亚板块的裂谷。好在今天天气晴朗没起雾，司机会一点英文在路上噼里啪啦把公园介绍了个遍。与所爱之人去一次冰岛，是多少人的梦想。

周涛想，自己也算实现了吧。

二人待到晚上等待着北极圈夏季漫长的白昼落下，夜幕这才降临。她在期盼，如果能看到极光的话，她便倾其毕生勇气都要和董卿在一起。

上帝俯视众生，人人生而渺小。

空旷的荒原，没有光污染的北极圈。漫天都是繁星，银河也有迹可循。

一道微弱的绿光划破夜空，周围响起了各式各样的快门声，董卿偏头在身侧人的薄唇上留下悠长一吻，转而紧紧地拥住了她。

在地球上最孤独的土地遇见精灵般的你，我从未如此刻一般觉得你离我如此遥远。

回去的路上董卿一直倚靠在周涛身旁，一副若有所思的样子。周涛不知从何处问起，只能默默地握住董卿的手放在自己腿上缓慢摩挲着。

能见到极光的人，是幸运的。

“我明天一早的飞机回国。”董卿冷不丁地开口。

“这才来一天，怎么就回去了？”

“节目要播出了，我得回去审片。电视台的家伙们盯我盯得紧，没办法的事情。”她似乎欲言又止。

“董卿...如果你有需要的话，我可以...”

“不用了，我不能再麻烦你了。”

周涛望着她，沉默了再三还是把想说的话绕回了肚子里。

她本来想说，我可以为你做任何事，我可以给你一切，包括扫清电视台的障碍，包括你想得到的所有资源，包括我。

同时她也明白，一味的给予只会把董卿推得更加远，那样的话又和包养有什么区别呢？

“我可以靠自己的，你相信我。”

“好，我信你。”

偌大的双人床，交叠的人影。

女人的手胡乱地揪着床单找到一丝依靠。她像濒临渴死的鱼，迫切去寻找充足的水源。身上人的栗色短发扫过周涛胸前的每一寸皮肤，带来几分微痒。曾经说着正经台词知书达理的主持人灵巧的舌头此刻却用来取悦她全身上下的所有感官。随后她单手撑在周涛一侧跨坐在她腰间，就那样笑着看她，迟迟没有下一步动作。

“别这样盯着我。”周涛抬手去遮董卿好看的双眸，却被握了去。她引着她寻到自己身下的潮湿隐秘，示意她探入。这倒是一次别样的体验，相似的身体构造同样的性别不同的身份，此时此刻都深陷在欲望的泥潭里。董卿缓缓下坠腰肢让周涛的手进得更深些，俯身低下头来吻她，眉眼含笑全是风情。好听的鼻音婉转成低吟，顺着周涛的耳膜三绕而眠，情到浓时手上的动作没个轻重，董卿轻哼一声随即是更绵长的呻吟。

良久，董卿软软地趴在周涛身上不住地喘息，贴着她的耳鬓反复呢喃：“周涛，我爱你。”

等周涛被清晨的一缕阳光晃醒时，董卿已经离开了。

她还记得昨晚，董卿说她爱她。

她爱她呀。

入秋的北京城平添了几分凉意，周涛手上的项目做得也差不多了，沿途的落叶倒是给人一种萧瑟之感。路云爸爸的身体突然开始频繁出现状况，乃至于家庭医生都收拾好行李住进了路家大宅。但即便是这种关头，他仍然不愿意放手路氏集团给路云，一旦没了权，路伯父也知道路云会去做什么事情。

说来也是讽刺，亲生父子倒最后竟然落到这份田地，也不知道于路云而言到底是好还是坏。

路云再次出现在周涛家的时候是十一月，路伯父的身体渐渐有些好转，董卿的节目录制接近尾声。

“哟，今儿什么风把路老板给吹来了？”周涛有些许诧异，却没问。

“我是来帮你的。”

“帮我什么？”她迅速回忆自己和董卿最近有没有什么摆到公众面前的交集。

“你再不着家，我爸那儿我可都帮不了你了。”

“我有分寸的老路。”

“行，我也没资格说你。但是你搞清楚一点，玩玩可以，你和她两个女人是不可能的。”

仿佛被人戳到了心底深埋的痛处，周涛讲话的语气变得有些不好：“只允许你外面有人，不允许我喜欢别人了？”

路云见周涛这么大反应，盯着周涛看了许久，然后说道：“周涛你不会动了真情吧？她毕竟是……”

“够了路云，我不想再听了。这件事情，我不会影响到你和那个女人双宿双飞，我和董卿的事情也请你不要过问。”周涛迅速地打断他，不愿再多听一个字。

他望着周涛，几乎不可闻地叹了口气，轻声说：“我不是这个意思。我明白你的心情，作为好朋友，我是不想你受到不必要的伤害。如果你执意和她继续下去，那就遵从自己的心吧。”

周涛没接话。

“我今晚上住这儿，可以吗？”

“不回去了？”

“不回去了。你帮了我，我能帮拖延一段时间是一段时间。”

“谢谢你老路。”

“谢什么。”路云始终欲言又止，可最终还是没有说出口。

待到董卿的新节目收尾工作做完，她的知名度一翻再翻。相较于一年以前流连于各大酒会讨要赞助的那个主持人，现在的董卿更像是等着赞助找上门的制片人。

她做什么都能做得很好。周涛一向坦然承认且装作无意识地在许多投资商面前夸奖董卿。

其实她也没问过董卿需不需要这些，一切都给的顺理成章。

董卿的生日在深秋，从来不担心送礼表达心意的周总此刻去犯了难。她觉得什么都配不上董卿，送什么都显得自己没有诚意。恰好秘书问她最近行程空了出来有没有别的安排，她反问人家像她这个年纪的女生喜欢什么，秘书先是在心里吐槽周涛把她看得太年轻，后转念一想兴许自家老板是要给董卿准备礼物呢？嗯董卿老师那样的女人，法国文学作品展她应该会喜欢吧。

秘书就这么如实答了。

周涛非但不恼于秘书的直白，反而满意地给董卿发去微信问她有没有时间跟她一起去法国，就当送她的生日礼物。

电话那头的董卿没吱声，过了一会儿问道：“你记得我生日呀？”

“当然记得，怎么了？”周涛打得理所当然。

“我开心嘛。20号那个周的周末我们出发吧，先说好不能什么都你付钱，不然我不去了。”

“好，没问题。”钱不钱其实无所谓，现在的董卿也不缺钱，总好过让董卿错误感觉自己是想包养她，怎样都好。

17号那天，周涛还是差人亲自送花去了电视台，只留下便条说是粉丝送的。

但她坚信，董卿会明白的。

法兰西共和国的巴黎是整个欧洲的第二大城市，是全国的政治、经济、文化商业中心。作为世界闻名的“浪漫之都”“时尚之都”，不管是高定奢侈品还是街头巷尾随处可见的西欧式温情，都让人着迷。

热闹和繁华相较于北京城，又是不一样的感觉。店铺里隐隐传来的各式花香和调制香料的味道不免使人心旷神怡。周涛上次来巴黎还是十年前，因为电视台的工作来出差。她怎么也不会想到十年后自己再到这里，竟然是与董卿一起。

事实上法国文学周涛并不感兴趣，董卿倒是沉浸其中。周涛不便出声打扰，倒也乐得全程跟在她身后。等逛完展览出来，已经是晚饭时间了。周涛并不是一个骨子里具有浪漫色彩的人，法式烛光晚餐不适合她俩。于是二人走到塞纳河畔找了一家法餐厅，等着埃菲尔铁塔亮灯。待到河岸霓虹灯闪烁，周涛低头看了看表，点灯的时间提前了吗？董卿似乎也意识到了这一点，转而对她说：“看来今天负责电力的人搞错了呢。”

“那不挺好的嘛！多看一会儿。”

董卿笑了笑，不予置否。

埃菲尔铁塔上有50亿盏灯，从夜晚到黎明的每个小时都会亮灯五分钟。

五分钟，也许已经是一个渺小尘埃的一生了。

一场大火烧毁了巴黎圣母院，那个存在于小说和电影里充满庄重和神秘色彩的古老教堂。巴黎的必去景点少了这一项，二人的行程也就宽裕了许多。行走在微风吹拂的塞纳河畔，董卿主动牵起周涛的手与她并肩向前，隔了一会儿董卿才开口说：“雨果在《巴黎圣母院》中描写的巴黎，可真是漫长啊......”

“我倒觉得，只要有爱，到哪儿都是浪漫。”

“我很喜欢《巴黎圣母院》，他对副主教的塑造告诉我，那个男人只是一个辗转于欲望与信仰之间备受折磨的孤独灵魂罢了。”董卿不接话，自顾自地说道。

“当爱情成了生活中的一种习惯，再要想改变这种习惯而不同时损害生活中所有其他方面的联系，似乎是不可能的。”  
“小仲马的《茶花女》。”

“对，你读过吧。”

“真正的爱是能为了丢失一只手套而伤心，或为找回一只手帕而欢喜。”周涛在回答她刚才说的话。

“可这句话出自雨果的《悲惨世界》。”她笑，眼眸低垂。

“玛格丽特可是个向往真正的生活和爱情的人，董卿。”周涛觉得她话里有话，又不知道从何说起。

“我们这样的人，多得是身不由己不是么......可惜这次时间不合适，不然我们可以去普罗旺斯看薰衣草。”

“下次吧，以后有机会我们还可以去赫尔辛基滑雪。”

“嗯...周涛，我们再去看一次极光吧。”

“好。”

董卿啊，玛格丽特尚且向往爱情，难道你是充满秘密的副主教吗？

第二天，两人按照原定行程在市区的博物馆简单逛了逛，立刻就买机票飞去了雷克雅未克。一路上，周涛老觉得董卿有些心不在焉。她问，她却说没事。

十二月的雷克雅未克俨然已经是寒冬，远处的山脉覆盖了皑皑白雪。比起盛夏，街头的行人更加少。小镇静悄悄的，唯有落雪的细微声响和偶尔传来车轮碾过路面的声音。最怕世上游遍发觉没有此人，冰岛也没有避世的小镇。

因为过来得太仓促，两人没有任何的行程准备。没来得及好好休整，她们就托酒店联系报名了一个看极光的旅行团，是下午坐大巴去北极光中心——是一个关于极光的展览馆，而其地理位置本身是很好的观测点。

临近圣诞节，外国来的游客不少，但几乎都带着三脚架、单反相机甚至是长焦镜头。只有她俩两手空空，背了一个简单的包就过来了。

“我的手机不防冻，也不知道能不能拍。”董卿自言自语道。

“如果拍不了，我们就用心感受。”周涛牵住她的手讲。

听导游说今天能看到极光的概率非常高，如果顺利的话便又是一次幸运。

远处熙熙攘攘的灯火是市区的静谧繁华，偶有风声传来喧扰耳畔。相比起上次在辛格维利尔全是旅行团，这次因为人数稀少徒有几分萧瑟之感。不远处是雷克雅未克的老港口，一群人站在海岸边等待着北极光的降临。周遭的世界陷入宁静，董卿倚靠在周涛身侧，周涛明显感觉到她在发抖，一伸手便将她揽在怀里，用体温温暖她。

世间多的是浪漫故事，人们总是为了同一个美好而追逐无尽的等待。

极光迟迟不肯出现，周遭的人群开始出现骚动，各种语言混杂在一起的窃窃私语打破了港口的宁静。过了午夜时分，导游这才用英文抱歉地讲今夜没有极光。

今夜没有极光。  
多傻啊，这份期盼。  
终究还是无缘的结局。

良久，董卿望着浩瀚星空下的黑色海洋，闷闷地对周涛说：“对不起。”

“又不是你的错。”周涛安慰她。

董卿没答。

回酒店不过十几分钟的车程，旅客们被没有见到极光的遗憾心情所围绕，多多少少都有些沉闷。董卿一言不发地抓着周涛的手下了车，又穿过安静的酒店走廊回到房间。一进屋，她便走到窗边拉开窗帘，远处一道耀眼的蓝色光束直射北极上空——是“爱与和平”灯塔。

“周涛你看。”董卿轻声唤她。

她顺着床沿踱步到窗边，那是属于北极圈的浪漫。

“这是小野洋子与约翰列侬对世界爱与和平的期望。灯塔用24种语言书写的IMAGINE PEACE，想象着世界有了和平。”董卿跟她解释道。

“希望在点燃这束光时，给世界带来勇气和希望。”周涛作了补充。

“还有几天，今年的光又要熄灭了，在列侬忌日那天。”

“可是我们又看到了，董卿。”

“你介意我抽支烟吗？”她从大衣兜里摸出一盒女式香烟，指了指圆桌上的火柴盒。

周涛从来不知道她会抽烟。

未等到周涛答话，董卿自顾自地取出一根火柴划燃，将烟点上然后把窗户推开一丝缝隙。周涛这么望着她瘦弱的背影，突然很想上去抱抱她，她也确实这么做了。她就这么把脸贴在她的后背，双手圈住她的腰。

“Je t'aime.(我爱你）”这是在巴黎时周涛偷偷去找服务员学的。出国前路云给她发来信息，自家老爷子快要松口了，让周涛再坚持一下。她觉得这次旅行不失为一个好时机。

她看不见董卿的表情，只听见她的声音传来，带点轻微的笑意：“讲什么呢？我听不懂。”

“董卿，我们在一起吧。”

“周涛，有件事情你可能不知道....”她顿了顿，一字一句却像是撒旦的玩笑：“我已经结婚了。”

周涛松开她，仿佛听见了什么东西在自己的心里碎掉了。

“你离婚了吗周涛？”董卿又问她。

“快了。等路云把公司的事情处理好，我们就办手续。”她不愿放弃，还是如实地解释。

“那就是还没有了。”周涛听见她又发出了一丝轻笑。

“你呢？你不愿意离婚吗？”

“不是所有的关系的结束，就如你想的那么简单，你应该比我更懂这一点。”

“只要你想，没有什么是做不到的董卿。我愿意陪你一起努力。”

“周涛......没用的，我儿子今年三岁了。”董卿终于拿出了最后一根稻草。

由始至终，她都没有回头。

“可是你说，你爱我的....”周涛被无力感所笼罩，她知道自己此时此刻有多卑微。

“床上说的话，能算数吗？”这下董卿转过身来望着她，手上还有半支香烟。

周涛只觉得自己悲哀，原来从头到尾都是自己一个人在演着独角戏，连观众都少得可怜。

她走过去夺下董卿手上的烟，在白玉般的陶瓷烟灰缸上狠狠地将它熄灭。一偏头，她将董卿抵在巨大的落地窗前用力地吻着，淡淡的烟草味道熏得她快要流下泪来。两指挑开牛仔裤的前扣，手掌顺势滑进内里，指节蛮横地进入了她，甚至没带一丝前戏。未经湿润的甬道干涩而又紧致，董卿死咬着薄唇没哼一声。

周涛心里有气，也是应该的。

不过只一会儿，周涛手上的动作停了下来，她的手指轻柔地退出，却只是垂在身侧没有去抱怀里的人。周涛将头埋在她的肩膀里，闷闷地说：“董卿，我刚刚给你说的那句话，你不能忘。”

“好。”她沉吟了一会儿，竟然乖巧地答应了。随即拉住她的手示意她继续，自己则将身上的衣物尽数脱下。

“把窗帘拉上吧。”董卿修长的腿环上她的腰，声音听不出任何情绪。周涛顺势抱起她走到床边放下，然后起身，全程都没看她一眼。

“我先去洗澡，你把衣服穿上吧。”周涛别过去准备离开。

董卿坐起来扣住她的手腕将她拽下，两人一起跌坐在床上。董卿仰起头去寻到周涛紧抿着的薄唇，温暖地舔舐，双臂柔柔地环上她的颈子，带着水雾的唇去吻她红透的耳垂，哼哼唧唧地蛊惑她：“周涛...要我，周涛.....”

被点了名的人一再没有动静，董卿急切地用小腿去蹭她，握住她的手就往身下引。周涛挣脱开，随即问她道：“若是在苏梅岛那天你遇见的是别人，现在的你也是如此吗？”

“有些事情，有过一次就够了。”

答非所问。

有过你，就够了。

周涛望见她眼底的落寞，叹了口气低头去吻她已经布满薄汗的雪白的颈，似是宣誓主权一般在上面留下点点印记。修长的指节进入，感受到她因情动逐渐变得黏湿火热的甬道，她便试探性地抽送了几下，换来身下人不住地挺起身子迎合她，湿黏的液体在掌心濡湿一片。即便到如此境地了，她还是一如既往地迷恋她。

董卿双臂微微用力将她拉下，偏过头去吻她好看的眉眼，许久都没有放开。她手上的动作频率加快，发狠一般地要她，听她从嘴角溢出的呻吟，听到带着哭腔地求饶：“周涛...不要了...嘶...”她轻呼出声，但还是继续迎合她。随着一声甜腻的低吟，她失了力般倒在柔软的大床上，晶莹的液体顺着大腿内侧缓缓滴在浅色床单上隐去，留下一些水渍。将指节撤出，周涛躺在她身侧，一句话都没说。最后她抱起董卿进浴室帮她清理干净以后，便彻底放开了她。

待到周涛收拾好自己回到房间躺下，换上棉质睡裙的女人直接滑进她的怀里躺着，周涛望着她一张白净的小脸，微闭着的双眼纤细的眼睫毛忽闪着，竟一时间也不知道该说点什么。迷迷糊糊地睡过去，在意识陷入荒原前，周涛恍惚间听见她似梦呓一般在说些什么，但她着实听不太真切。

隔天上午临走前，董卿什么都没有讲，只是高领的针线衫仍然遮不住脖子上的痕迹。周涛坐在床边目送她拖着行李箱出门，连一句挽留的话都说不出。

当她再次坐在托宁湖畔的一家小酒吧内习惯性地点上一杯长岛冰茶时，泪水终于顺着她的脸庞滑下。

要是回去没有止痛药水，拿来长岛冰茶换我半晚安睡。

就这样吧。

结束了。

许久以后周涛才明白，董卿不是她的花，她只是在那个时间段见证了她的盛开。

从雷克雅未克回来以后周涛再也没有见过董卿。两人的合作关系似乎也随着那半支香烟一样化为灰烬。恰巧董卿和兰蔻的合约在回国之后就已经到期，一切结束得刚好。

人这一辈子，遇到的很多事情的发生往往都是在错误的时间。

就像八月盛夏本来不该看到的极光，就像冰岛新年来临以前该见到却没有见到的极光，就像薰衣草的话语是“等待无望的爱”，就像她俩的纠缠，注定会走向离别。

又过了半个月，路云兴冲冲地来找到周涛说自己接手了路氏集团。她突然开始觉得世事当真是无常，于路云来说是新的开始，于她而言不过是还上了欠下的人情。

可惜天地亦无情，爱意无人证。

周涛和路云的离婚手续办得异常地顺利，路氏集团由路云接手，按照约定好的条件路云要付给周涛路氏集团5%的股份，这是一笔市值不小的数目——周涛没收，因为本身是亏欠的产物，何况当初她要股份入驻路氏集团，无非是希望帮董卿拿到更好的资源。

现如今看起来，一切都不需要了，她也懒得再去蹚另外一滩浑水。最后，路云还是按市值把钱转到了周涛的账户上，就当是一点补偿吧。

从民政局出来的那天，周涛意外地见到了那个女人。气质和董卿相去甚远，总归第一眼看上去就让人很舒服。她还是不可避免地将她见到的女性同董卿做比较，虽然经历了兜兜转转，但路云和爱人的结局总归是好的。

路云一手揽住爱人的肩膀，问她：“你后悔吗？”

“后悔与否，都不重要了。”

“我一直以为，你对她的情况知道得一清二楚。她的丈夫，在上海同样也是极其厉害的商人。”路云想起那次周涛跟他摊牌，早知道他就该坚持把话挑破，也不至于让好友陷得那么深。

“在这一点上，我确实缺乏理智的判断。也算是真正地爱过了那么一次，没什么好提了。”

“那我就，祝你事业有成吧。”

“多谢。”

深秋的时候偶然跟以前电视台的同事吃饭她才得知，董卿离开电视台成立了工作室，自己做起了自在的旅游博主。她笑着说了句“挺好的”，打开手机碰巧就看到了久未更新的董卿的朋友圈——她又去了冰岛。

这次是对的时间，对的地点，以及如约而至的极光。

配图不过寥寥三张：极光、雪山和灯塔。

“IMAGINE PEACE。”她又想起了冰岛的荒唐夜晚，和对方勾人心魄的笑颜。

不过定位是在芬兰的首都赫尔辛基，那个曾经她们约好了要一起去滑雪的地方。

看吧，到如今连这个迥异的定位都像是在取笑自己。

又有什么意义呢。

配文是两句法语，周涛失了使用微信自带翻译功能的兴趣，沉默许久转而将手机扔进了大衣口袋里。

悄无声息。

果然正是没结果才能留在最好的时刻，故事也因此更动人。

周涛永远不会知道，头一句便是董卿离开的前一晚上她迷迷糊糊听见的低吟。因为仅仅一句“Je t'aime ”，就已经用光了她在这门语言上的毕生所学和她面对董卿时所有的勇气。

有许多时候她都在想，她与董卿到底是两个婚姻失败的女人之间的相互取暖，还是她们二人之间只有她一人入戏太深，董卿做了那个局外人。

不过现在没有任何意义了。

就当这真的是魔鬼的玩笑吧。

——Elle a dit:“Je m'en fou complètement.”Elle a passé la nuit à pleurer.（她说：“我完全不在乎。”然后她流了一夜的泪。）

——Tu me manques,désolée.（我想你，对不起。）

动情是原罪。

【但我喜欢这罪名。】


End file.
